Only One
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Sasuke catches Naruto with Gaara and it breaks into a fight, However, when dealing with your only one you have to work it out. [SasuNaru] [Oneshot, Pure boredom]


Title: Only One

Rating: Eh. T. Cause I can.

For: My Twin, Marlene. If it has SasuNaru or NaruSasu. It's always for her. No wait, No matter what its for her. Haha

Author: Well, Me of course

Author Note: See, I get bored a lot on Spring break. So when neither Rey or Jordan answer my texts, I write. xD This is what came of it. Hopefully it's not that bad.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why are you such an asshole?" Naruto glanced at the man beside him with a sour look on his face. The odds might say that today he was not a happy camper, nor was he just in a foul mood. "I mean seriously, we weren't doing anything! I don't even like him like that."

"Considering your dating me, I hope not." Sasuke replied cooly under the heated gaze, looking forward onto the out stretched road as he speedily made way for their home.

After allowing Naruto to go out by himself for the day, Sasuke had got pretty bored sitting alone at home so he decided to take a drive. Who would have guessed he would have passed the blonde standing on the street with none other then Gaara, the red head who he hated with a passion and could not allow naruto to be alone with. Thus he preceded he pull over, jump out of his black BMW and drag Naruto back in with him.

And now he had a pissed off lover sitting in the passenger seat looking like he was going to kill someone. Probably not the best thing, but defiantly better then having him with Gaara.

"I hate you and I'm leaving."

"I'm sure you are."

"No really, I'm leaving. As soon as we get home, I'm gone. I can't take this anymore." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the window. "I just can't."

Immediately the car pulled over to the side of the road, causing a jerking sensation that had the blondes forehead banging the window.

"What the hell...?" Naruto grabbed his head, rubbing the spot that happened to make contact as he mumbled a few unhealthy words under his breath. He could feel a head ache coming on because of that too.

Although, he didn't have time to think about it as Sasuke reached over him and below his seat to pull a little lever which toppled Naruto backward with a yelp. Then, maneuvering from behind the wheel and over the shift with his shinny, yet muscular body, Sasuke managed to straddle the blondes lap.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing? Get off of me you bastard!" Pushing at the Uchihas chest, Naruto tried with all his might to get the man off of him, yet Sasuke resisted the attempt as he simply pinned the blondes arms to his sides.

Finally he leaned down until he was face to face with his soon to be ex-lover, looking into his eyes with a slightly cold look, although Naruto thought he saw hurt hidden in those black eyes.

"You can't leave me, Naruto. Not now, not ever." He hissed slightly causing the smaller man to shiver at the words, gritting his teeth. Honestly, Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit scared of Sasuke like this.

"I-I...I was kidding, Sasuke. I-I'm not going to leave." He stuttered, pushing his head into the back of the seat as the raven haired man leaned closer. "I'm... Sorry." He whispered.

However, Sasuke just smirked evilly. "Oh, I know Naruto. You do remember last time, don't you?"

Naruto swallowed and nodded, locking crystal blue eyes with midnight black. Of course he remembered last time, Sasuke had been so rough. Leaving marks everywhere on his body; from teeth to just plain hitting. Yet when he started crying, Sasuke held him, comforted him. It was strange, like everything he did was just a way of claiming him as his own, so that no other could touch. Silly really, because Naruto would never let another take the place of the man above him.

"Release me hands, Please, just do it." Naruto whispered softly, giving up the attempt to get free as he laid still and starred, eyes slightly pleading

Sasuke complied after a few minutes, giving up on his grip so that Naruto could pull his arms free. However, Naruto didn't push or shove at him as he thought, but instead reached up to lock tan fingers into silky midnight hair and tug him down into a brutal kiss. Even if Sasuke was surprised he had no complaint as he eagerly joined in and recovered his dominance.

Once they separated; panting and gasping for breath, Sasuke began to speak but was silenced as Naruto pushed a soft finger to his lips. "Shh." He whispered with a small smile. "I need you to know, no matter what happens or what is said ever, I will not leave you. I love you, Sasuke. No one can take your place. I love you and only you."

Naruto's smile widened as he saw Sasuke's eyes soften at the words, pulling the finger off his lips to lock hands with the blonde as he kissed him gently. "Hn, Good to know."

And Naruto knew he was loved back when that smile played on Sasuke's lips, for that smile was only for him.


End file.
